


Muse

by CampyGlampy



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Crystal Methyd, Couch Sex, F/F, Model Gigi Goode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampyGlampy/pseuds/CampyGlampy
Summary: "Shall we start with some 30 second gesture drawings first?"Genevieve nodded, and hesitantly plucked at the ties of her robe. Crystal felt her face flush hot as the garment fell to the floor, and the woman stepped to her spot. Crystal felt her jaw literally drop, and had to snap it shut quickly.--Aka Artist Crystal and Nude Model Gigi make eyes at each other for a whole class session ;)))
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Muse

Crystal was thrumming with excitement, already hyped up on two coffees throughout the long, long school day. Her classes were smattered painfully apart on Wednesdays, given that she only had four classes but they were long studio classes to boot.

But today was different. She was heading to her life drawing class, and she knew they were doing full body poses today. Crystal was beyond thrilled.

She hopped up the stairs of the studio building, knowing she was a bit early. But she wanted a good spot to see the model--the past couple weeks she'd been stuck near the back due to her impromtu smoke sessions before class.

The class had only focused on bust portraits so far, but Crystal was ready for the next step. She had been ready since their last face model had fallen asleep in his pose.. of sitting on a chair.

Crystal grinned and murmured her greetings to other students who had already begun filtering in. She dropped her huge bag to the floor with a clatter, and began fishing out her newsprint paper and charcoal to warm up a bit.

Her mind wandered to the modelling session again today. It may be juvenile, but she truly felt like an art student in an indie movie, about to draw a real life nude model. One that was professional and would stay still, unlike friends or flings she had bribed to sit for her (unsuccessfully) in the past.

Crystal looked at the time, seeing that class would soon begin. Other students were murmuring louder now in excitement over the model. 

Crystal was about to change to a clean page when she spotted a blue robe fluttering near the entrance of the studio, and a pale, shy face peering through.

Crystal's vine charcoal snapped in her fingers.

The woman's eyes roamed the classroom, her presence seemingly unnoticed, until her eyes hit Crystal. Her eyes were icy blue, but somehow warm all the same.

Crystal waved at her discreetly before she could decide against it, and the result left Crystal breathless. The girl smiled wide, but pressed her thumb to her lips as if to stifle it.

Crystal was swept off her feet and her art bench immediately.

"Oh, Genevieve! You're here. Let's get you set up." Crystal could hear her art professor's soft voice. The girl--Genevieve--looked a little more nervous now, but seemed to relax as the teacher spoke to her too low for Crystal to hear.

Crystal was trying her damndest not to stare, but this girl was beautiful. She wondered how she'd never seen her on campus, even once. She would have chased her down, just to hopefully see that smile.

"Alright, everyone! Shall we get started for today?" The professor spoke, just as she locked the door to the studio. She had told the class to be on their best behavior the session prior, and as soon as class began, the doors were to be locked to maintain the model's privacy.

Crystal watched the beautiful girl in the corner, her arms hugging herself as she waited to be introduced. Her eyes flickered back to Crystal, and she looked a bit startled to be caught once again.

Crystal smiled warmly, and shot her an "OK" sign with her hand. "You'll do great." She mouthed, hoping her encouragement wasn't coming off weird. She didn't want her model to be uncomfortable, no matter who it was.

Genevieve smiled wide again, and wrinkled her nose in the cutest way Crystal had maybe ever seen. 

It didn't even fully register in Crystal's mind that she was about to see this girl naked until her professor spoke again. "This is our model for today, Genevieve. She graciously answered our call for models, so let's show her respect and kindness as we draw her today." The professor turned to the woman, then motioned at the platform in the middle of the room.

"Shall we start with some 30 second gesture drawings first?"

Genevieve nodded, and hesitantly plucked at the ties of her robe. Crystal felt her face flush hot as the garment fell to the floor, and the woman stepped to her spot. Crystal felt her jaw literally drop, and had to snap it shut quickly.

Genevieve was all long limbs and porcelain skin, her inky dark hair nearly reaching the small of her back. Crystal could see little indents there, like tiny dimples. 

"Find a pose you're comfortable with, and we'll start the clock." Crystal's teacher said warmly. The woman nodded, pausing for a moment before gracefully reaching a hand over her head, and the other rested gently on her hip.

Her chin dipped upward, and Crystal had a nice view of her profile. Her lips and upturned nose alone were distracting.

Her body was lean and thin; Crystal could easily mark out her muscles and curves. Her breasts were small with the prettiest pink nipples, and her feet and hands a little large for her small frame. Crystal couldn't stop staring. She was the most gorgeous woman she'd ever seen.

"Alright class. 30 seconds!"

Crystal had to shake herself out of the haze she was under, and pretended that she didn't see Genevieve smirk.

\--  
"Alright class! We are going to let Genevieve take a short break, and then we will begin our 20 minute session. Everyone get up and stretch." 

Crystal sighed in quiet relief. She looked at her large page, full of the woman and her beautiful poses. Crystal could definitely use some water.

Crystal could see Genevieve putting her robe back on, and some of the more pretentious male students hovering near her, probably wanting to speak with her.

Crystal swallowed thickly. Just becauss she found a girl beautiful didn't mean that girl would feel the same. Most of the time, that wasn't the case.

But when Crystal caught her looking again, she couldn't be so sure. Genevieve smiled behind the curtain of long hair and started to walk towards Crystal's station.

"Hello." Her voice was low and beautiful, now that she finally spoke. Crystal froze for a moment, struck by her beauty up close.

"Oh! Uhm, hi!" Crystal blurted, a little startled. "Great modeling up there."

The tall woman blushed prettily, her lower lip sucked into her teeth. "Thanks. I was a bit nervous, to be honest. It is my first time doing nude poses."

Crystal shook her head. "You're a natural! The poses you've been choosing have been uhm...really good." Before Crystal could kick herself for being lame, Genevieve was leaning in a bit.

"Can I see your work? Sorry, is that like, self-centered?" She wondered aloud. Crystal giggled kindly.

"Not at all. Take a look." Crystal placed the large art pad in her hands, her face already flushing with pride. 

In the lower left corner was the one five-minute study they did, the rest gesture drawings. The more crude pieces seemed to dance around the hips-up study Crystal did of the stunning woman.

Genevieve gasped quietly, her hand moving to her chest. "These are really amazing! I can't believe that's me, you make me look beautiful."

Before she could think against it, Crystal whispered, "That's not hard. You are very beautiful."

Genevieve looked up, her eyes bright and wide. Her fingers tightened around the art pad, and the two seemed to be suspended in time for a brief moment. "I--"

"Alright class! Let's get settled in again. We are going to start the longer poses now, so please switch to your drawing paper from newsprint." The professor called out, and Crystal sighed heavily. She wanted to speak with this woman more.

Genevieve smiled softly. "Well, duty calls. See you up there, uhm...?" She gestured to Crystal, before she took the hint and reached for her hand to shake.

"Crystal. I'm Crystal."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gigi."

"Gigi suits you." Crystal squeezed her hand briefly before letting it fall. Her skin was smooth and soft.

Gigi smiled and played with a strand of her hair. "Thanks." She backed up towards the platform where the professor stood, ready to take her robe.

Gigi was once again nude, and Crystal was finding the tiny room to be getting warmer and warmer.

During the break, the professor had placed a chair and draped sheets over it on Gigi's platform. That way she could sit comfortably but remain still for the longer poses.

Gigi lounged on the chair, seemingly considering poses and shuffling around until she was satisfied. Crystal watched the way her muscles moved in her abdomen as she stretched.

"I think I'm good." Gigi said softly to the professor. Crystal was glad that she was close enough to hear, and close enough to see the small dark freckles here and there on Gigi's fair skin.

The professor started the clock, and Crystal took a moment to admire Gigi before diving into her work.

Gigi seemed to notice, as she visibly fought back a smile and trained her eyes elswhere. Maybe it was the warm lights on her, or maybe she really did blush.

Crystal smiled into her shoulder and tried to get to work. She didn't want to distract Gigi too badly.

Crystal mapped out Gigi's pose--which was her in the chair with one foot up on the seat, the other splayed out below her. From Crystal's view, she could draw her face, ribs, leg, breast, arm--she had a lot of elements to work with.

She wanted to wow Gigi again once the session was over. The classroom was fairly quiet, the only noise was the scratching of charcoal to paper and the soft jazz from an old stereo in the corner.

Crystal worked on Gigi's long, dark hair. It was a stark contrast to the white sheet backdrop and fair-skinned woman.

Gigi's face looked focused, as if her eyes were trained on something on the wall. Once Ceystal began mapping out her face on paper, their eyes kept meeting as if magnetized.

Gigi gave up on looking upwards, and instead watched Crystal with a ghost of a smile on her plump lips.

Crystal had a huge crush now. It was undeniable. She tried not to smile too much, instead looking back with the same silent fondness that Gigi showed her.

"Alright, last minute! Finish up, everybody!"

Crystal put the finishing touches on her piece--adding highlights by erasing the fine black dust, and peppering Gigi's nose with barely-there freckles. Crystal felt her heart swell wirh pride at being able to capture the beautiful woman, even a bit.

Once the time ran out, Gigi stretched with a soft smile, instantly making her way towards Crystal. She picked up her discarded robe and Crystal flushed as she approached with her pretty, flushed breasts still exposed.

It was one thing to draw her as a model, another to speak to her while she was nude.

"How did that go?" Gigi asked breathlessly, pulling the garment closed finally, so Crystal could think.

"You were great, Gigi. Very still." Crystal teased. Gigi acted bashful and waved her off, causing Crystal to feel even more smitten. 

"Can I see?" She asked excitedly. Crystal beckoned her to look over her shoulder.

The soft gasp made Crystal smile wide. "Oh, Crystal. This is amazing! You are so talented. I, I'm speechless!" Gigi said breathily. Crystal bit her lip to keep herself from beaming too hard.

"You're too nice Geege. You're making me blush!" 

Gigi was leaning close, one hand on Crystal's shoulder. She could smell the model's sweet perfume, and she felt dizzy. "You really are amazing, Crystal."

When Crystal turned to Gigi, their faces were so close that she could count her eyelashes and see her tiny freckles. Crystal wanted nothing more than to press a kiss to those soft looking lips.

"Genevieve! You wanna see my drawing?"

Crystal cringed as a male student called out to the model. Gigi stood up with a polite smile.

"Oh, sure! One sec." She turned back to Crystal. "How much?"

"How much...what?" Crystal blinked owlishly. Gigi giggled and it didn't help Crystal's brain one bit.

"For the drawing! Can I...buy it from you? I would love to have one of your works."

Crystal grinned and nodded. "Oh, right! But shoot, I have to turn this piece in for a grade." Gigi pouted adorably, and Crystal continued boldly, "I can do a personal session, if you want. I could even paint you! What do you say?"

Gigi's eyes lit up, and her shoulders rose in delight. "That would be great!" She played with the ends of her robe, pink spreading on her cheeks. "Does Friday night work for you?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay." Gigi breathed. She ran her hand along Crystal's shoulder and walked towards the boys beckoning her. "It's a date."

"Clothing optional." Crystal winked, earning a sweetly wide-eyed look from Gigi. 

She recovered quickly, though. "Goes for you, too."

  


\--

Gigi was glad that Friday was only a few days after first meeting Crystal. She was equally nervous and excited.

Gigi hadn't been on a date in ages. Her last relationship was short lived and uncomfortable at best, and had been her last ditch effort at denying her sexuality. She had given boys their chance all her life, but finally accepted her lesbainism months later.

She didn't really know what to do with herself then. She had a few flings and one night stands after, but felt a little closed off for a while. Gigi decided to be her own partner for a bit, and it was nice.

She embraced her hobbies outside of her studies, and doodled more even if she didn't think she was very good. Gigi had found the call for models while hovering around the art building, admiring the students with their large portfolios and stacks of paint cases.

It was an impulsive decision for a sizable amount of money, especially for a college student. She used to model as a high schooler here and there, and she figured doing it now without clothes wasn't a huge deal. She was proud of her body, after all.

She didn't expect to meet someone like Crystal, though. Crystal felt like someone Gigi had been missing from her life, for her whole life. Her happy nature and ease was like a breath of fresh air, and when she was showing signs of flirtation, Gigi felt like she hit the jack pot.

Which led her to now; Friday night, on a halfway stranger's doorstep. A scrap of newsprint was between her fingers, the phone number and address partially ghosted away from the charcoal.

Gigi knocked on the door, and willed her heart to beat less loudly.

Crystal answered the door quickly, and her bright smile made Gigi's tummy do flip-flops. She was so sexy, Gigi couldn't help but admire.

"Hey! You made it!" Crystal cheered, already reaching for Gigi's large totebag, which held her robe she would later slip into. "Come on in! I was just getting everything set up."

"Thank you." Gigi said softly, trying not to let her eyes roam Crystal too lewdly. It was a warm day, with summer around the corner, so Crystal being in short shorts and an athletic bra wasn't too crazy. Yet, Gigi felt like she was salivating.

Crystal had a small, stained apron tied around her waist as if she needed to protect her naked thighs. She guided Gigi in, and the taller girl had so many things to look at, it made her dizzy.

Crystal's apartment was jam packed with plants, pottery, rocks, (aptly) crystals, and magnificent paintings. One painting stretched across the whole wall, and it was all in bright oranges and yellows. It was the portrait of a woman from the nose down, but her eyes and forehead were replaced with soft pink clouds.

It was beautiful. 

"Did you paint this?" Gigi asked, breathless. Crystal grinned, nodding so her hair bun bounced.

"Sure did! It is a self-portrait, actually. Not that you can really tell. I get told that my head is in the clouds a lot. So." Crystal gestured to the piece with a shrug.

Gigi wanted to touch the raised paint jutting from the canvas, but refrained. "I love it. I can't believe how...talented you are."

"Ah. I'm bad with praise. Thank you, Gigi. It means a lot." Crystal said softly, and Gigi felt her heart warm up.

Crystal's eyes caught the dying light, making them burn an almost-orange. Gigi could see the beauty marks on her face reflected in the portrait she was just examining.

Gigi could tell Crystal had been painting before her arrival, as there was a drying swatch of white on her collarbone. It made her caramel skin look even deeper and lovely. 

"So, you want a drink or anything before we get started?" Crystal asked. Gigi hummed.

"Do you have any wine?"

"Sure do!"

Gigi took the glass Crystal offered, hoping it would quell her lingering nerves. Crystal had already saw her naked, but she was sure they both realized the implication of tonight.

Crystal gestured to a space near the kitchen, where a couch sat with a white sheet pulled and tucked over it. An easel was set up in the corner--it was a tight fit but the station looked prepped and ready.

A large blank canvas sat waiting, and Gigi flushed to know that she would be taking residence there soon.

"I'm gonna go put my robe on." Gigi announced, leaving her glass and scurrying off to the bathroom.

She shed her day dress and pulled on her personal black silk robe. She counted her blessings that she'd just replaced her dingy mint terrycloth one months ago.

Gigi slipped it on and checked her angles before beginning to head back to Crystal. She took a shuddering breath and hoped she wouldn't tremble too much. She trembled whenever attention was on her, something she couldn't completely control. She had been proud not to show her shaking too much during the class session.

Gigi made her way back to the nook near the kitchen, a smile already on her lips at seeing Crystal mix her paints together, with her tongue pointed out from her lips.

"Don't concentrate too hard." Gigi joked, wanting to reach out and touch Crystal's freckly shoulders. The curly-haired girl raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"I'm gonna have a constipated, focused face for a long time during this study. Fair warning."

Gigi hummed. "Still cute though."

Crystal scoffed around a huge smile that betrayed her. "Sit down, you darn lesbian."

Gigi laughed brightly, very pleased at Crystal saying it out loud. Her heart fluttered happily at being called this, and not with a snarl surrounding it.

Gigi sat down, a tiny spark of nerves passing through her. "Robe off?"

Crystal peered behind her canvas, wetting her lips. Gigi couldn't look away from the smooth, plush mouth. "Only if you are comfortable. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Gigi."

Gigi breathed in through her nose shakily. "I want to."

Crystal's eyes were so soft that Gigi melted a little. "Okay."

Gigi tugged at her sash slowly, fully aware of Crystal's eyes on her. The black silk pooled around her naked hips, and she tossed it over a nearby milk crate in the cluttered corner. Her eyes flashed to Crystal, asking for her lead.

Crystal's eyes looked dark, and her lips were slightly parted. Gigi could see a stray curl between Crystal's eyes that caught the shaking current of her exhale. "Uhm. O-okay, what kind of pose...?"

"Probably lying down? That'll be most comfortable." Gigi shifted her body, excitement flaring within her as she felt Crystal's sheets rub on her bare skin.

"Sounds great." Crystal forced out. Gigi lounged back, arching her back perhaps more than needed. The tall woman shifted a bit, trying to point her feet comfortably and bend one knee. She laid her had back, and brought a clasped hand near her temple, baring her naked chest. A fine flush warmed her cheeks.

"So, we are chosing the Titanic pose. A classic." Crystal chuckled. Gigi spluttered around a smile herself.

"Oh, shush. You didn't direct me otherwise."

"Very true." Crystal's eyes fluttered down to her palette. "You look perfect, though. So let's do this."

Gigi was happy to watch Crystal work, and to not have to worry about getting caught looking. While Crystal studied Gigi, Gigi studied Crystal.

The golden hour caught the edges of Crystal's hair, all piled up in unruly curls on her head. Gigi longed to touch the glimmering, high cheekbone turned towards her as Crystal looked at the easel. 

Gigi could see a few tattoos curling into the edges of Crystal's clothes, and she wanted to see them all completely. Gigi loved looking at the smattering of freckles dancing on her forearms, ending at her wrists with layers of clattering bracelets. Gigi sighed quietly, happily.

"What are you smiling at, pretty girl?" Crystal smirked her eyes on the canvas. 

"A pretty girl." Gigi offered, quite pleased with Crystal's arched brow and colored cheeks.

"Keep talking like that and I might have to come over there." Crystal warned. Gigi bit her lip.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Gigi. Please. Stop being so sexy. I can't concentrate on painting your armpit."

"Hot." Gigi giggled, beginning a string of stifled cackles that seemed too difficult to quiet down between them.

After a while, Gigi shifted as her ass cheek fell asleep and she requested a short break. Crystal offered her the discarded robe and went to pour a little more wine.

"No peeking!" Crystal chided as Gigi shifted forward towards the canvas. "You aren't allowed to see until it is all done. Them's the rules, madame."

Gigi scoffed and took the glass that Crystal offered her, and smiled into her cup when she settled next to her.

Their hips warmed against each other, and Gigi admired how Crystal pressed herself into spaces. Gigi didn't normally welcome people touching her, but this felt nice and comfortable. Crystal felt comfortable.

"Thank you for having me over." Gigi said quietly. "This is really nice."

Crystal blew a raspberry. "Yeah, such a chore to have over a gorgeous, sweet woman. I am truly...a saint." Gigi bumped her shoulder teasingly. Crystal grinned, her lips peachy and very inviting. "I'm glad you came over, too. Good thing I wasn't an axe murderer, huh?"

"There's still time." Gigi joked.

\--

"Okay, and bend the knee a little. No, the other one." Crystal tried to get Gigi back into her exacr position, and it was proving difficult. "And lower your hand to your temple."

"That doesn't feel right." Gigi mused, wriggling her hips on the sheet, bare once again. "Shouldn't it be tilted more?"

"Maybe, but not that much!" Crystal cried in her very charming, squeaky way. "Can I move you?"

"Be my guest." Gigi delighted in the idea of Crystal being that close to her while nude. She waited with bated breath as Crystal approached slowly, as if she would scare off Gigi.

Her hands were rougher than Gigi's, full of artist wear and tear. Gigi's breathing was deep and tight. She could see the "V" indent of Crystal's hips from this close. A small jewel was in her navel, and Gigi's mouth went dry.

Crystal tucked Gigi's hand closed a little bit. "There. That's perfect." 

Gigi's eyes travelled up the column of Crystal's neck, at her sweet profile and perfect nose, to her long eyelashes and little beauty marks. Her hazelly-dark eyes landed on Gigi, and the air felt thick with something.

Gigi could smell clean cotton and vanilla, and the musk of sweat in the hot room. She was getting turned on. Too hazy-minded to care, she felt wetness between her thighs.

"Geege..." Crystal breathed, her face very close to Gigi's naked chest. She could feel her hot breath on her. Gigi let out a noise halfway between a sigh and a moan. "You're so beautiful." Gigi felt like she was in a dream between the surrealism of the situation and the two glasses of wine.

Crystal pressed a hot kiss to Gigi's neck, and she completely fell out of her pose in an instant. Her hand cradled Crystal's head, and their lips pressed together feverishly.

Crystal inhaled through her nose sharply, but quickly recovered and reached for Gigi in return. Her hand cradled Gigi's naked hip, and the taller woman moaned thinly at the contact.

The only sound in Gigi's ears was her blood pounding in her skull, and the soft smacking of their lips moving together. Crystal gasped quietly, and Gigi nipped her plush lower lip in response.

Gigi grinned as Crystal made sure to keep their lips secure while she straddled the model, still laying on her back. Crystal manuevered her knees around her hips, both happily squeezed on the sheeted couch. Gigi shuddered as Crystal's hands splayed over her ribs, not yet moving to the places she wanted her most.

"Uhm, can I, ah..." Crystal stuttered out against Gigi's plush lips. The taller woman groaned out in response.

"Yes. Whatever it is, yes, please."

Crystal ran her hands up Gigi's body, squeezing her breasts and cupping her jaw tenderly. Gigi blinked back moisture in her eyes, and felt Crystal wedge a thigh between her bare legs.

"I don't want you to think...that this is all I brought you here for." Crystal said softly, pressing a kiss to Gigi's cheek, her jaw. Gigi could feel her own tell-tale trembling as she buried her hands in the back of Crystal's hair.

"I don't. I just wanted to see you." Gigi breathed, heat shooting down her spine as Crystal nursed the skin on her neck. 

"The way you looked at me when you drew me in class...I knew I had to talk to you. See you again. Ah!" Gigi cried out as Crystal tugged on her hair gently, her neck bared to the shorter woman. She seemed to be determined to give her as many hickies as possible.

Gigi pushed Crystal away enough to voice her desire that they were both naked. Crystal threw off her sports bra, and Gigi halted her movements to press hot, sloppy kisses to her chest.

She marveled at the way Crystal's eyes rolled back, her mouth parted. Gigi flicked her tounge over Crystal's right nipple, fiddling with the thin hoop dangling from her left.

"I love this. You are so gorgeous, Crystal." Gigi practically panted, and felt the other girl cradling her head gingerly. "If I could paint, I would only want to paint you."

Crystal laughed, loud in the quiet room. "Have you seen yourself? You are an artist's wet dream. Anyone's wet dream, really." Gigi could feel Crystal smile against her neck before peppering it with more kisses.

Crystal fucked her on the couch slowly and deeply, until tears beaded Gigi's eyelashes and her pale skin flushed pink. Anytime Gigi felt she'd reached her limit, Crystal pushed her further and the reward was incredible.

Two fingers were buried in Gigi, and Crystal bent her neck to get her mouth on her. Gigi felt like she melted into the couch when those plush lips curled around her clit, and the ministrations were soft but relentless. Sweat settled in the small of her back as her chest heaved with exertion as she met her climax.

Gigi's shaking hands found Crystal, her limbs boneless and weak, but determined to give her pleasure anyway. The shorter girl was wet around her fingers, and kissed Gigi desperately as she rubbed her knuckles against her folds.

Crystal squeezed Gigi's hips hard as she cried out, her hair bun now in disarray from Gigi's wandering fingers. Gigi pulled her delicate face towards hers, and drank in her cries like milk and honey. They were just as sweet.

In the end, Crystal was wedged under Gigi, the taller girl laying on the artist's chest as she worked her dry mouth to get some moisture. She felt exhausted, but very satisfied. Despite the tackiness of their sweat sticking together, Gigi could almost drift asleep. The sun was dipping low, but it couldn't have been past eight yet. 

"As much as I love to paint, I think I'm too exhausted to finish this session." Crystal admitted, her lips on Gigi's neck. The taller girl's eyes fluttered open blearily, half-passed out.

"S'okay. I can always come back." She murmured. Crystal chuckled, her arms tightening around Gigi.

"I'm glad to hear it."

Even though it was early, Gigi was so well-sated and sleepy that she nearly slid off the couch. Crystal led her to her bedroom so she could nap a bit. First, she threw a sheet over the now-dry work in progress on her easle.

"Long day of lounging on couches, I see." Crystal teased, crawling beside Gigi and she bunched the bedsheets to her face. Gigi whined in reply, earning her a kiss on the head from Crystal anyway.

"Can you cuddle me?" Gigi asked softly, her eyes already falling shut. "Wanna be...held by you."

Crystal couldn't deny that. "You sure do get needy after you've been fucked, hmm?" She mused, making Gigi groan again in slight embarassment.

"I just like you a lot." She muttered sleepily.

Crystal smiled against her pale shoulder, adjusting them so Gigi was her little spoon. "I like you too, Geege. A lot."

Gigi let out a tiny giggle, and seemed to succumb to her nap shortly after.

\--

Even though Crystal felt a little like a creep, she couldn't take her eyes off the sleeping woman.

Her hair splayed over her pillow, her profile looking definitely worthy of a sketch. Crystal could count her inky eyelashes, and gently touched the soft skin on her cheekbone. She ran her fingertip over her with feather-light softness, wanting to touch her more but afraid of waking her.

Crystal decided to answer her yearning to do some sketches, and unfurled herself from the woman to retrieve her paper pad. 

She returned, tiptoeing and crawling carefully back to bed, totally nude with a pencil and paper in hand. Crystal tied up her cloud of unruly curls, and began mapping out Gigi's face.

Truthfully, there was no one else who Crystal would rather draw. She loved Gigi's sloped nose, her plush lips, her high cheekbones. 

Crystal wasn't sure how long she was engrossed in her sketch of a slumbering Gigi when the woman began to stir. She blinked adorably and made some soft, snuffling noises that made Crystal's heart squeeze with affection.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." Crystal said gently. She watched Gigi's unfocused eyes wander along her naked body before she replied.

"Hi. Sorry for being a party pooper." She murmured, passing a hand over her face as a faint flush colored her ears. 

Crystal placed the sketchbook on her night stand, sliding in next to Gigi with a smile. "You aren't. Don't worry." Gigi's hand instantly found Crystal's curls and lowered her in for a quick kiss.

"Were you drawing?" Gigi wondered. Crystal hummed against the soft skin of her collarbone, pleased to see the reddened hickies there.

"Mmhmm."

"What were you drawing?"

"Guess." Crystal whispered against Gigi's lips. The taller girl smiled in delight.

"Can I actually look at this one?"

"I'll allow it." Crystal teased, gesturing to the sketchbook. Gigi gingerly took it in her hands.

Gigi's eyes were wide, and she was silent as Crystal watched her eyes dart all around the page. "This is fucking beautiful, Crys. I....I don't even know what to say."

Gigi reached out a hand like she wanted to touch it, but thought better against it. "What are you going to do one you graduate?" Gigi asked. Crystal shrugged.

"Open up a gallery; full of paintings of you?"

"Shut up. I'm serious!" Gigi hissed through a smile. Crystal took the book from her, placing it away carefully.

"Well, I guess I will see when I get there." Crystal settled on, wriggling next to Gigi. The taller girl instantly had her arms around Crystal, laying her head on her collarbone with a soft sigh. God, she was adorable.

"Are you gonna come back to our class, do you think?" Crystal asked softly, raking her hand through Gigi's hair carefully. Her eyes fell shut and she shrugged lazily.

"Maybe. I'm a little worried now that you might make me too horny to pose up there naked." Crystal chuckled at that, pressing a kiss to Gigi's cheek.

"So sorry that you are a super sexy fucking bitch." Crystal murmured with a straight face, which just made Gigi wiggle happily and laugh loudly.

"Well, I will definitely be back to _this_ session." Gigi quieted down, pressing her nose to the soft skin behind Crystal's ear. "We have to finish that pose, you know." She nibbled on Crystal's ear teasingly, and the artist gripped her bare hips.

"It might be hard when all I wanna do is touch you." She breathed, crowding into Gigi's space and peppering her with kisses.

She always thought it was a bit cheesy when artists of old had 'muses'. Crystal used to think painting only one person would get boring, no matter how beautiful they were.

But that was before Gigi. And now she'd have to agree with them.


End file.
